


Your song reminds me of swimming

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Community: ouatkinkmeme, Drinking, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the <a href="http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com"><i>ouatkinkmeme</i></a> <a href="http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=1891121#t1891121">prompt</a> : <i>"prince phillip/captain hook, anything - I'd just love to read anything involving this pairing, honestly!"</i></p>
<p>A sailor once told Philip that life was an ocean you had to swim through. Now that Philip was sinking into alcohol after the two most important women of his life had left him, he wondered if it wasn’t Fate mocking him with its twisted sense of humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your song reminds me of swimming

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [_ouatkinkmeme_](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com) [prompt](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=1891121#t1891121) : _"prince phillip/captain hook, anything - I'd just love to read anything involving this pairing, honestly!"_
> 
> Title inspired by the lyrics of the song _Swimming_ by Florence + the Machine. Unbeta'd for the moment.

A sailor once told Philip that life was an ocean you had to swim through. Now that Philip was sinking into alcohol after the two most important women of his life had left him, he wondered if it wasn’t Fate mocking him with its twisted sense of humour. With the purposes of his life gone, the sweet voice of sorrow had plunged him into dark depths he wasn’t sure he could get out of.

“Bit early to drink, don’t you think?”

Now it was Philip who was laughing. A _pirate_ telling him it was too early to drink? The prince didn’t think he’d find something funny in the dark pit of his misery.

“That’s rich coming from a pirate.”

Strange circumstances made strange friends. Killian Jones seemed to have sunk in sorrow’s depths centuries ago, way before Philip knew the true meaning of the word “unhappy”. It was oddly comforting to know that the prince wasn’t alone in this. Hook was a true pirate, toughened by misfortunes and pain. He was a rock, something Philip could cling to as his pain, no, as his whole _world_ was losing sense.

One night, as the two of them were drinking on the deck of Killian’s ship, the captain told him life was an ocean one had to swim through. The idea these words were some obscure sailor tradition made Philip chuckle, until the other man’s voice pierced through the prince’s fogged mind, loud and clear:

“It’s easier to swim when you can hold on someone.”

And the prince burst into bitter laughter that tore a bit more apart his heart and brought tears to his eyes, his voice broken by the rum and by sorrow:

“I don’t know how to swim anymore.”

“Then let me teach you”, breathed Killian against his lips.

The pirate tasted like rum and salt water and sand, but maybe it was just Philip’s mind playing tricks on him. Yet this almost painful jolt in his heart, as if he had been reanimated, was certainly no trick of his mind. Nor were the words Killian whispered between them, words sounding like an enchanting song to the prince. A song that made Philip breath again, made him feel as light as a feather.

A song that reminded him of _swimming._


End file.
